


You're So Beautiful

by MythicalWillit



Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: Alternate Universe, Established Relationship, Fluffy, M/M, One Shot, they literally just had sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-14
Updated: 2015-12-14
Packaged: 2018-05-06 15:39:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5422607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MythicalWillit/pseuds/MythicalWillit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Link decides to speak his mind on Rhett's appearance, one morning after they've had their time alone with each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You're So Beautiful

Kisses ghosted over flushed, heated skin. Lips, parted open, gasped lightly for air as heart beats gradually slowed down. Linktrembled on Rhett now, no longer grinding and writhing as his chest heaved with exertion, but his eyes sparkled happily. Rhett was halfway sitting up, thumbs on narrow bare hips, stroking the skin affectionately. Link collapsed bonelessly into Rhett's chest, kissing wherever his lips landed. His dark hair was in complete disarray, a combination of rapid movements and Rhett's large hands entangled in it earlier. Rhett's hair faired no better, and even his beard seemed a little extra fluffy. Link smiled lovingly at the sight, tilting his head up and nosing the dirty blonde beard playfully. 

“I love you.” Rhett whispered fiercely, reaching one hand up to stroke Link's back. “I love you so much, baby. You're so gorgeous.”

“I love you, too.” Link flushed pleasantly. Rhett was always such a sweet talker, especially after the rougher... sessions they had together. Today, Rhett seemed extra affectionate, feeling large hands wandering over his back, massaging the lower dimples, as if apologizing for any soreness that would occur later.

Link's eyes wandered up, his head resting on Rhett's sturdy chest. Rhett was a gorgeous man himself, and yet, Link wasn't sure if Rhett knew just how lovely he was. He drew his fingers in lazy circles through curly blonde chest hair, over a dusty pink nipple. The man was one big teddy bear to Link, sometimes. Despite his size, Rhett was the more gentle handler of the two of them, always taking extra care. Link would watch him through the window as Rhett sat in their back yard, a pair of tiny clippers in his hand, cradling a small bonsai tree. Link would never have the patience or tenderness to do things like that, but Rhett doing it was no surprise. 

Yes, the man was strong, and could be down right scary when he wanted to be. His long and powerful limbs easily able to take out anyone that would bother Link in a second. And yet...

“Rhett?”

The bearded man continued stroking Link's back but slowed down slightly. “Hm?”

“You.. you're beautiful too. Just thought I should let ya know.” Link mumbled, closing his eyes, willing his blush to go away. He felt like he sounded a little silly, but he wanted Rhett to know how he felt. “You always talk about how good I look but... I want you to know... that I think you are absolutely beautiful.”

Link's confidence grew as he felt Rhett hug him to his chest, kissing his forehead. He continued. “I love how tall you are, and you're so graceful, and, well, you have the most beautiful eyes I've ever seen. And your hair color is nice and I love your beard...” Link felt a little like he was rambling, but he didn't let himself stop. “I love every mole on your body. I want to punch men and women when they look at you, but at the same time I'm proud because you're mine. You're my beautiful, bearded man.”

Rhett's face was slightly red from the compliments, but Link didn't see that as Rhett whispered into his ear. “Where did all this come from?” Rhett was curious to know the smaller brunette's intentions, even though he felt immensely happy at hearing how Link felt about him like that.

“Nothing, I just thought you should know. You keep callin' me pretty...” Link tilted his head back and kissed Rhett gently. Rhett kissed back, cupping his jaw. They broke off, noses rubbing against each other as Link released a light chuckle. 

“... And I think you're really beautiful.”

**Author's Note:**

> Short and sweet! Not quite the way I wanted it to turn out, but I do like it. Rhett is a very lovely looking man.


End file.
